A Delayed Disaster
by Lucy Yvonne
Summary: What happens when Bakugou Katsuki meets Tsukishima Kei from Haikyuu? We get an explosion that's just waiting to happen and a blonde know-it-all that doesn't know when to admit defeat. One-shot crossover.


**Warning: Really minor swearing.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. If I did, they wouldn't be as amazing as they are now.**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining like it had never before, ready to blind the students of Karasuno out and about on their lunch break, three of which find themselves entertaining some peculiar and unusual guests.

Bakugou stared up at the blonde in front of him, his palms sparking and twitching with the controlled (read: mostly controlled) urge to blow him out of the planet. That was a nice thought. Meanwhile, said blonde stared at him with a smirk on his face, his glasses tinted intimidatingly and the same horrifying urge running along his mind. Except it was mostly along the lines of spiking a volleyball so hard into the annoying bleach-blond's face that he'd forget which planet he was on.

"Oi! Smartass! All I'm asking you is that," he took a deep breath and tried to act a bit more civil like Kirishima had been drilling ino him," you take me to someone who's a little more tolerable than you. And by that, I mean to someone who's face I won't want to blow off." See, Kirishima? He could be polite. He'd resisted the urge to swear throughout the conversation. Isn't he fucking amazing? Oops.

"Oh, my my. I apologise. I'd mistaken you for a fifteen-year old. I wasn't aware that I was stuck with a toddler. Forgive me for my mistakes. Should I give you a piggy-back ride to the dean's office or should I hold your hand and lead you there, your highness?" He straightened up and Bakugou, who was a few inches shorter than him, swore so much that it'd make lida turn into an embarrassed pile. He smoothed out his expression a bit and leaned back slightly.

He raised his arms to cross them behind his neck, trying to make himself look as unbothered as possible. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye,"I don't know. Usually when the King of Explodo Kills asks for people to take him somewhere, they scramble to at least get me decent fucking transportation. You don't classfiy as 'decent' in my standards." He tried to act as if the universe revolved around him, like he'd seen the blond-who-thought-he-was-a-model in his class do. Which wasn't all that difficult if he thought about it.

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow. This guy was a dumbass beyond the likes of Hinata and Kageyama. Sure, they'd talked (read: attempted to insult each other) for only like five minutes, but a. He was never gonna believe that this guy was at the top of his class which he still hadn't specified was where and b. It felt like he was dealing with Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya combined. He could already feel the headache.

"I see I was wrong again. I don't think you need me to take you to the dean. I'll call Shimizu-senpai. Perhaps she can find the address of a 'decent' mental institution in our area, eh of Explodo Kills?"

This time Bakugou didn't resist letting an explosion lose. It was small and felt just like a firecracker in his palms but it did the job. It startled Tsukishima slightly before he replaced his shocked reaction with a cold glint in his eye as Bakugou grinned at him dangerously.

Off to the side, Kirishima and Yamaguchi stood talking amiably. Kirishima sighing at something and Yamguchi rubbing his neck sheepishly. To their right, stood Uraraka and Yachi, both gushing over the sweetness of mochi and the perks and downsides of being involved with their respective groups. All four of them ignoring the killing intent that was radiating from the other side of the volleyball gymnasium.

 **A/N: So this was really small and I would've liked to have expanded it a bit but oh well! I don't even know from where Uraraka, Kirishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi popped up but I love them so maybe my mind decided the fic needed them? Especially Yachi and Uraraka! Ah, my two cinnamon rolls. I can so see them bonding over mochi, which is a sweet Japanese food. I'm sorry if Bakugou and Tsukishima were a bit ooc. It's because I didn't add enough swears since I don't really feel comfortable with them. But anyway! Tell me what you thought about this in the comments! Sayonara!**


End file.
